How did this happen?
by WolvieFanSpell
Summary: Ok, a self insertation story I admit it.If you don't like it, don't read it. So what happens when the XMen pick up a fifteen year old XMen Fanatic who happens to make up her own original characters and write twisted fanfics?And then makes herself a mutant


Ok ok I know, before you start shooting the anti fanfictioness bullets at me, I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I have so many unfinished ones. Just my luck that I came up with this new idea. Shameless self insertation. Just a warning.

No, I do not own the xmen or marvel. There are quite a few OC's in this story though. That do belong to me…heehee.

* * *

**_Start_**:

So there I was… starting a new fic and thinking I should be working on my other ones. I cringed as I thought about the comments I was sure to get. But heedless of the thoughts, my fingers kept typing. With a slow, lazy grin, I reached down and grabbed my coffee mug full of tea. After taking a sip, I sat the cup on the floor and stretched, listening to my back pop. This story was gonna rock. I was gonna put myself into the role of an X-Men. Now, I don't really look like an X-Men. I'm not some Barbie with super powers. I mean, do all mutant women have to be drop dead gorgeous and talented?

With a slight growl in the back of my throat, I leaned against the back of the couch. Just closing my eyes for a moment couldn't hurt.

The next thing I know, there are these voices.

"Dude, I think she's the one. "

I had to be dreaming. The voice sounded exactly like I'd imagined Jubilee. Then I felt my body being lifted. I started hitting the person holding me. With a muffled curse, he let go.

"Who the hell are you?"

I spat, my mind reeling.

"Come on, you know who we are. And obviously, you wanted to be one of us. Just one look at this story and your others makes that clear. "

Said a short, man with hair that swept back into two intimidating points.

"I'm still dreaming, right? When I wake up, I'm gonna finish my first chapter of my new fic and refill my cup, right?"

A red haired Barbie doll I assumed had to be Jean looked pouty.

"No, unfortunately. And I do not take kindly to being called a Barbie doll. "

I couldn't tell if she was referring to my thoughts or the fic I had just started. I felt called upon to defend my position.

"Well, think about it. The x-women are all tall, slender, have big boobs and long legs. They are all talented. Barbie….think about it."

I motioned at my own five-foot-nine-inch frame.

"I don't exactly fit that description. Besides, I'm not a mutant."

"Yes you are. You said you were in that story right there."

Jubilee accused.

I sighed.

"Wishfull thinking. My own life is pretty boring. So I write a fic about being with the X-Men."

Just then a woman about my hight with toned muscles and a mane of dark hair growled.

"And you make up innocent people to torture."

I grinned again.

"Spell, you are hardly innocent. Considering all the things that I"ve made happen to you and all the things you've done. Well, hell, I hardly control you anymore. You're almost as real as some of my real friends."

Spell grinned.

"I know. I'm the only one of us here that's met you. Youre pretty whiny sometimes kid. "

She growled.

I smiled, thinking that I at least have one refuge in this place.

"Well, enough reminiscin'. Spell, ain't you supposed to be getting home? And this girl's coming with us. We've got to teach her about being an X-Men."

Wolverine interrupted again.

As Wolverine turned and stalked out of the room, I winked at Spell. She gave me a small push in the direction that they'd gone. I followed them out of the building, and at seeing the jet in the parking lot, I did something I'd never done before. I fainted.

* * *

Ok, short chappie. I'm working on the next one. What do you think so far? For a further explanation of characters you don't' recognise, message me. They are prolly my OC's. Spell, for one, is an Original Character. And yes, I really do complain to people who aren't there. I'm just a crazy obsessed X-Fan. I can't help it. :0 


End file.
